


Supernatural

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

A young man, of about 24 years of age, woke up from a startling dream sweating over his bare muscular exposed chest. The man had short dark brown hair and very unique red eyes that he acquired a year ago. Ever since he got the red eyes, he gained abilities such as visions and communicating to dead spirits who are stuck between the afterlife and the living world. Those were just two of his many abilities that the man put to good use, although he couldn't control his visions like he could control seeing the dead and talking to them. The man's name was Asmund Langston and he was a gay single man living as a hunter, killing supernatural evil beings and saving people. Recently, he had been having weird vivid dreams about him hunting with a man who was little younger than him and the man's brother, who was more Asmund’s age. The younger brother, Sam Winchester, had long brown hair and brown eyes while his older brother, Dean, had short brown hair and green eyes. Dean was Asmund’s height and Sam was little taller than both of them and Asmund had dreams of him, Dean, and Sam battling evil. Asmund looked out the window to see the sunrise over the Denver, Colorado mountains and he flexed his left fingers unknowingly and sighed as he got out of bed and got ready. After he got dressed, Asmund grabbed his hunting bag since he planned on coming back for one more night and ran towards the door as he waved his right hand and a portal appeared. He jumped through it and found himself in front of an abandoned mental clinic that he was to investigate. Teleporting, or jumping as Asmund called it, was another one of his abilities that he gained when he got his red eyes and he became quickly accustomed to jumping in a month when before he could only use it at his dire emotional state. Asmund walked into the building and started walking around as he ended up in the basement where he stopped and found a horde of trapped souls floating around.  
 _Shit_. Asmund thought to himself, _Not good at all_.  
Usually a large group of lost souls meant that there was a high level demon keeping them trapped in one place.  
 _Welcome hunter_. a friendly female ghost said coming up to Asmund, _Are you here to save us_?  
Many of the ghosts stopped and looked at Asmund with hope and pleading eyes.  
“He can’t save you.” a man's voice rumbled from the other side of the room.  
Asmund looked to see a man with short black hair and black eyes, dressed in a suit, sitting in a chair.  
“Gluttony.” he said recognizing the demon as one of the 7 deadliest sins, “Never thought you would show up with your fat ass in tow.”   
Suddenly Gluttony was standing in front of Asmund with clenched fists as he restrained himself from attacking Asmund.  
“Watch yourself, boy.” he warned, “The only reason that I haven't crushed you yet is because the Yellow Eyed Demon let me out ahead of schedule and he has commanded no one to kill you.”  
“You're just too weak to battle me.” Asmund taunted not caring about this yellow eyed demon that Gluttony was talking about.  
Gluttony yelled as he swung towards Asmund, who dodged the attack and kicked Gluttony in the side and Gluttony went flying across the floor hard. Gluttony skidded to his feet as he looked up in shock as Asmund stood in a fighting stance.  
“You've messed with the wrong demon, kid.” Gluttony said getting up.  
“Bring it.” Asmund replied.  
Gluttony rushed towards Asmund, who dodged Gluttony's incoming attacks however soon found himself back against the wall.  
 _Shit_. he thought as Gluttony got closer.  
“Sammy, now!” a distinct yet familiar voice yelled and Gluttony stopped in mid track as he couldn't move anymore forward.  
“You.” Gluttony growled looking behind himself as he found himself in a devil's trap that was drawn on the floor.  
Asmund looked and gasped in shock as he saw Dean Winchester standing there with Sam by his side. Dean wore jeans, t-shirt and brown leather jacket and wore an amulet around his neck as Sam was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Seems like you need a hand.” Dean said looking at Asmund, “Sam, can you get on with the exorcism?”  
“Don’t bother.” Asmund told them as he walked up to Gluttony and placed a hand on Gluttony’s chest.   
Gluttony screamed as he was sent back to hell without Asmund needing incantation and Dean and Sam stared at Asmund in shock.  
“How did you do that?” Sam asked stunned, “Are you a demon?”  
“Please.” Asmund scoffed, “If I was a demon, how could I do this?”   
He stepped out of the devil’s trap towards Dean and Sam.  
“Name is Asmund Langston.” he said introducing himself, “I am a hunter like yourselves.”  
“How do you know that we are not priests instead of hunters?” Sam questioned.  
“I doubt priests would be carrying guns and that demon killing knife.” Asmund told him looking at Dean who was holding a gun and a unique looking knife in his hands.  
“You know about this knife?” Dean asked.  
Asmund pulled out the same looking knife from his back pocket and Dean looked at Sam surprised.  
“My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam.” Dean told Asmund as he put his weapons away, “We only thought that there was only one demon killing knife in existence.”  
“There are actually three in existence and we have two of them.” Asmund said.  
“Why don’t you join us?” Sam questioned and Dean looked at his brother in shock, “We could use your help.”  
“I am not sure if your brother is on board with the idea.” Asmund said seeing Dean’s reaction.  
“I don’t mind.” Dean replied quickly and then cleared his throat nervously, “I mean, why not?”  
Sam looked at Dean confused as Dean shrugged and Asmund sighed.  
“Very well.” he said, “If you guys insist.”  
“I do.” Dean replied grinning and then shifted his weight as he cleared his throat again, “I mean, we do.”  
“Alright, let’s go.” Asmund said looking at Dean curiously and then scratched his head.  
They started to leave and Asmund looked back to see that the spirits that were trapped there had started moving on and he smiled as the female ghost that had come up to him, looked at him thankfully and faded on. Asmund turned and followed Dean and Sam to Dean’s black impala and drove to Asmund’s hotel to pick up the rest of his stuff and then headed off to Tulsa, Oklahoma on the way to Houston, Texas.  
“So are those contacts?” Sam asked Asmund on the way, curious about his red eyes.  
“No, I gained these red eyes about a year ago.” Asmund told Sam.  
“What month?” Dean asked.  
“August.” Eric replied and Dean looked at Sam who looked back at him, “Why?”  
“Is there anything different about you?” Sam questioned, “Like say that you have certain...”  
“Abilities?” Asmund finished and Sam looked at him shocked as Dean clenched his fists, “How do you guys know about that?”  
“Guessing that you were born the sixth day of the sixth month.” Sam guessed and Asmund nodded slowly as he noticed that Dean’s grip on the wheel tightened even more, “I was born the same month and day and I have abilities like telekinesis and...”  
“Seeing visions.” Asmund said as Sam nodded, “I have the same abilities but have more than that also. I can see and talk to the dead, banish demons without incantations, teleport and healing people. How are we like this?”  
“The Yellow Eyed Demon told me that there were others like me and that he had plans for us.” Sam told him and Asmund remembered what Gluttony said about not killing Asmund cus of the Yellow Eyed Demon.  
“Wait.” Dean said with hint of anger in his voice and looked at Sam, “Are you saying that the Yellow Eyed Demon got him also?”  
“How else do you explain it?” Sam asked, “There are too many similarities to deny it.”  
“We don't know for sure.” Dean argued angrily as he sighed exasperated, “Let’s just see what we can figure out.”  
“Dean, the Yellow Eyed Demon said....” Sam started to say.  
“Damn it, Sam!” Dean yelled hitting the wheel, “I am not going to let you both fall into his clutches, we will figure a way out of this.”  
There was silence on the rest of the ride and soon they arrived at a hotel and Asmund got a room that was available across the room from Dean and Sam and it started raining hard as Asmund unpacked his stuff and soon there was a knock on the door as he laid on the bed reading. He got up and opened the door to see Dean standing there soaked from the rain.  
“Oh my god, get inside.”Asmund said pulling Dean inside and closing the door, “You didn't have to get soaked out there. Let me make you some coffee.”  
He got Dean a towel and made coffee as Dean dried off.  
“Thanks.” Dean said as Asmund handed him a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table, “I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier in the car this afternoon.”  
“It’s alright, Dean.” Asmund replied.  
“It is just that I can’t lose people close to me anymore.” Dean told him, “Lost too many already and I can’t lose Sam...or you.”  
Asmund stared at him in surprise as there was silence between them and Asmund realized they were staring at each other and he cleared his throat and got up.  
“More coffee?” he asked Dean.  
“Yeah sure.” Dean answered clearing his throat and handed his cup to Asmund who took it and their fingers touched.  
They stayed there still and then Asmund gained his senses and got Dean more coffee. As he finished pouring the coffee and put the pot down, he was turned around by Dean who stood close to Asmund as they looked at each other silently. Thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed as Asmund jumped and grabbed Dean close and buried his head in Dean’s chest as he calmed down from the sudden thunder. He opened his eyes in shock as he realized he was hugging Dean close and Dean had wrapped his arms tightly around Asmund.  
“Sorry.” Asmund said looking up at Dean and grinning sheepishly, “I’m not usually jumpy during storms.”  
“It’s okay.” Dean replied smiling.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they let go of each other as Asmund went to the door to see Sam standing there wet.  
“Seriously do you both have a freaking death wish from the rain?” he questioned bringing Sam in and handing him a towel.  
“I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the bar in town.” Sam said as he dried off and rain started to slow down, “Lot of women there, Dean.”  
“I actually am feeling little tired.” Asmund told them as he felt disappointed to find out that Dean possibly liked women then men, “I think I am going to sleep. You guys have fun though.”  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked as he started going with Sam.  
Asmund nodded and they left as he turned away and didn’t notice that Dean hesitated before going with Sam.

The next morning, Asmund woke up and made himself coffee as he read a book shirtless and there was a knock on the door. Asmund went up to it, only to be blasted back by the door exploding in his face and knocking him away.  
“Hello kid.” a man wearing a suit said coming in with two more men in suits by his side,   
“Time for you to die.”  
Asmund’s eyes glowed as he glared up at the them and he rushed towards them in inhuman speeds and punched one of the men. The other men dodged his attacks and they fought back as Asmund kept dodging and attacking when suddenly he felt a sharp pain flash through his chest. He looked down slowly as blood dripped from his mouth to see that one of the men had stabbed Eric in the chest and felt himself slipping unconscious however he continued fighting the men before eventually losing conscious and slipping into the dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

Outside in his car, Dean was driving back to the hotel with some pie and food in his car and he was going to visit Asmund and eat breakfast with him. For some reason that Dean couldn't explain to himself, he had felt lonely at the bar without Asmund with him and he noticed that Asmund had something else on his mind other than being tired last night. He had gotten treats from the store in order to make it up Asmund. As he drove up to Asmund’s room, he saw the door blasted open  
“Asmund?” Dean said turning off the engine and he filled with dreaded fear as he got of the car and rushed into the room to find it destroyed with three men dead on the floor, “Asmund?!”   
He looked around for Asmund frantically when he heard a groan come from the left side of the bed and he ran to find Asmund lying on the floor bleeding out and slowly losing consciousness.  
"Asmund!” Dean yelled rushing down to Asmund’s side and trying to stop the bleeding, “Oh my god, hold on Asmund!”  
“Dean.” Asmund said weakly as he slipped into unconsciousness, “I...trust....you.”  
Asmund fell unconscious as Dean’s eyes widened in shock and shook. Dean took out his phone and called Sam.  
“Sam, get over here.” Dean said as his voice broke, “Asmund has been attacked.”  
He hung up on Sam and fell down on the ground weak with emotions rushing throughout his body as he pulled Asmund onto his lap and held Asmund close to himself as he started crying. He barely realized what was going on when Sam came running in and helped Dean take Asmund over to their room so that the paramedics didn’t see the other bodies and called them. Dean continued to hold Asmund tightly as unexplained emotions took over him as Sam took care of the other bodies. Dean refused to leave Asmund’s side and the paramedics allowed him to ride in the ambulance. Soon they were at the hospital waiting to hear news about Asmund, who was in surgery and as they waited, Dean looked at his hands silently as they were stained with Asmund’s blood.  
“Dean, you okay?” Sam asked looking at Dean.  
“I should have been there, Sammy.” Dean said looking at his stained hands with guilt, “I should have been there to help him. It’s my fault that he's in that room fighting for his life.”  
“Dean, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen.” Sam argued.  
“Do you know what he said to me when I got there?” Dean said numbly, "He said that he trusts me. I let him down and he tells me that he trusts me.”  
Sam’s phone rang and he went to answer it as Dean looked towards the operating room and all he could think about is Asmund and he realized that he really cared for Eric and he couldn't understand or explain why but Asmund made him feel different than when he was with women and it was a good different.  
“That was Bobby.” Sam said coming back to Dean, “He has a lead on the attack.”  
“Let’s go.” Dean replied getting up.  
“Dean?” a female doctor said coming up to them.  
“How is he, doctor?” Dean asked.  
“The wounds are pretty deep and did a lot of damage to him. He did make it through the surgery.” the doctor told him and Dean sighed in relief, “However, he's not out of the clear just yet.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked as Dean looked worried and Sam recognized the look as he knew Dean feared of losing another person close to him even though they had just met Asmund and Sam realized that Dean had never felt this close to someone this fast.  
“Asmund is not waking up but he's not in a deep coma.” the doctor answered, “We don't know when or if he’s going to wake up. I am sorry that I couldn't give you better news. If you follow me, you can see him.”  
They followed her to a hospital room and went in to see Asmund laying on the bed as he was hooked up to the monitors which were beeping to his heartbeat. As Dean saw Asmund lying there bruised and cut, he was torn with grief and anger as tears fell from his eyes and streamed down his face. The doctor left at Sam’s request and Dean slowly went to the beside and sat on the chair as he looked at Asmund’s comatose state and cried silently.  
“Asmund?” Dean said voice breaking as he held the man’s hand in his, "Can you hear me? You got to hang on, buddy. You have to cling to life and surviving. I swear that all the demons, that had a part in this, will pay gravely for what happened to you. I promise you.”  
He clasped Asmund’s hand tightly and got up.  
“They're going to pay.” Dean said going to the door in anger.  
“Hold it, Dean.” Sam said stopping Dean, “You aren’t in right mind to go like this.”  
“They have to pay, Sam.” Dean retorted, “Every single one of them that planned to hurt Asmund, has to pay.”  
“I know and Bobby and I will handle it.” Sam said.  
“I am going too.” Dean said trying to go by Sam but Sam held him back.  
“No, you’re going to stay here with Asmund.” Sam replied and Dean looked at him, “Dean, I know you want to avenge Asmund, but what if he wakes up while we're hunting the demons and the one person that he really wants to be here isn’t here... you are the one that should be here when he wakes up. I don’t know exactly how you feel about him, but I know that you at least care for him a great deal. Bobby and I can handle the demons. Stay with Asmund, Dean.”  
He left and Dean went back and sat next to Asmund as he knew that Sam was right. Dean did care a lot for Asmund in a short amount of time and he knew that he had to be there when Asmund woke up. He started to get up, when suddenly he felt something grab his hand and he looked to see that Asmund had subconsciously wrapped his fingers around Dean's fingers.  
“Dean.” Asmund moaned softly unconsciously, “Dean, don't leave me please. I can't be alone anymore.”  
Dean smiled softly as he sat down and gripped Asmund’s fingers.  
“Don’t worry, I am not leaving you.” Dean told Asmund, “You won’t have to be alone anymore.”

Few nights later, Dean was sleeping in the chair by Asmund’s bed as Sam and Bobby were still out hunting the demons and Asmund’s status hadn't changed for worse or better. Dean refused to leave Asmund’s side and the doctors let him stay by Asmund’s side and Dean only got up to get food and to go to bathroom and back to hotel for quick showers. As Dean slept,the room started shaking as Dean woke up suddenly, looking around in confusion and horror as Asmund was still in his coma and a loud screeching noise filled the hospital and Dean groaned as he covered his ears in pain before it faded away. He looked around confused and heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see a young man with brown hair and blue eyes standing there wearing a suit and tan trench coat. The man looked to be late twenties and Dean looked at him suspiciously.  
“Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded as he stood in front of Asmund protectively.  
“I mean you and Asmund no harm, Dean.” the man said walking into the room, "My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord.”  
“What the hell do you want?” Dean questioned still on edge and Castiel moved past him, “Hey, don’t you dare touch him.”   
Castiel didn’t listen to Dean and walked up to Asmund, laying a hand on Asmund and Asmund’s wounds healed but he didn’t wake up.  
“Asmund is special, Dean.” Castiel told Dean as Dean went to Asmund and looked at Castiel, “I am here to watch over you both and help you face demons. Get prepared...demons will be coming here soon...we need to protect Asmund.”  
Dean got ready and they left the room walking towards the main exit, when several men and women in suits rounded the corner and Castiel's eyes widened as he stopped and the group saw them.  
“Demons!” Castiel yelled as he and Dean started battling the demons who rushed to the men.  
Dean started shooting the demons as Castiel drew out a silver pointed blade and stabbed several of the demons, killing them.  
“Not bad, boys.” a man's voice said as an older man wearing jeans and a T-shirt with yellow eyes walked over the killed demons.  
“You.” Dean growled rushing towards the man however froze as the demon used his powers to freeze Dean in place, “What the?”   
“Did you really think you could stop me, Dean?” the yellow eyed demon questioned, “I am Azazel, a prince of hell and servant of Lucifer. You don’t stand up against me.”   
Castiel glared at Azazel before rushing forward and Azazel threw up his hand and tossed Castiel aside with telekinesis and Castiel hit the wall hard, groaning as he fell down. Azazel turned to Dean who struggled against the invisible hold on him and Azazel reached out to Dean, drawing him closer with telekinesis against Dean’s will until Dean was right in front Azazel and the demon clutched Dean’s throat and choked him as he lifted Dean off the ground.  
“Such a pathetic and weak creature.” Azazel commented almost pitifully as Dean gasped for breath and tried to break Azazel’s choke hold to no avail, “I honestly have no idea why God created such weaklings.”   
“Bite me.” Dean sputtered as he turned red from air being cut off and he could feel himself slowly slip unconscious.  
Suddenly Azazel was blasted back by an invisible force and Dean was dropped onto the ground in the process, gasping for breath as air rushed back into his throat and he looked up to see Azazel had been thrust against the wall across the hall and his eyes shook as he saw Asmund standing in front of Azazel, holding him against the wall and dressed in a black leather outfit and a red sword with a golden hilt on his back and guns strapped in holsters on his side.  
“Asmund?” Dean questioned taken back by Asmund being awake and dressed in this fashion.  
“Well isn’t this a surprise?” Azazel said looking at Asmund who glared at him dangerously, “Have you finally awaken, fallen hybrid?”   
_Fallen Hybrid_? Dean thought confused, _Is this why Azazel chose him_?   
Asmund grabbed Azazel and punched him in stomach, knocking him into the wall and through it into the next room as the demons that were still alive, started running towards Asmund. Suddenly they froze and screamed as they were exorcised and sent back to hell without Asmund even touching them. Dean looked at Asmund in amazement and noticed that Asmund’s red eyes were glowing and he seemed to have red aura seeping out of his body.  
“This power.” Azazel said chuckling darkly as he got up and looked at Asmund with a crazy look on his face, “It’s perfect....I knew you were chosen for a reason, boy.”  
Dean and Castiel shielded themselves from the force of Asmund’s inhuman speed towards Azazel and Asmund collided with the demon. They blasted through the wall and fell to the ground outside and Azazel rolled to his feet as Asmund skidded to a stop.  
“Is that all you got, kid?” the demon questioned, “There has to be more than that. He chose you for a reason, but I gotta say if that’s all you got then I am disappointed.”  
“You want more, Azazel?” Asmund asked, “I will show you more.”  
“Then you know what you truly are.” Azazel said as Dean and Castiel watched from the window above and Asmund’s eyes slanted as he glared at Azazel, “Come...give your brother a better taste of your powers.”  
Dean stared in shock at what Azazel said as Castiel sighed.  
“Cas, did you know about this?” Dean questioned looking at Castiel.  
“The angels had a guess about Asmund’s identity however they weren't so sure about it." Castiel said, “Now that Azazel confirmed it, the angels will be coming to get rid of Asmund. They consider him to be a threat to heaven and earth since he is a hybrid angel/demon but we don’t know which demon he is the offspring of.”  
“They can’t kill him.” Dean retorted angrily, “What are you going to do?”  
“Going to do what I told you that I was to do.” Castiel told Dean as he looked at him, “I am to watch over you both and help you with your battles with the demons and protect both of you. The angels didn't send me. If I have to stop my brethren, then I am prepared to do that. I will rebel and give it all up for both of you.”  
Dean looked at Castiel and then at Asmund who stood across his demonic brother. Asmund vanished and appeared above Azazel, kicking down at him. Azazel dodged the attack and they kept fighting. Soon they stood across from each other breathlessly and Azazel smirked as he heard police sirens coming their way.  
“Later brother.” he told Asmund and disappeared as Asmund shimmered to Dean and Castiel.  
He put a hand on both of their shoulders and shimmered both of them with him to an old cottage in the woods on the outskirts of town.  
“We will be safe here.” Asmund told them as his powers diminished and he almost fell when Dean caught him and laid him on his couch.  
Asmund fell asleep from being drained of using his powers to a great length for the first time and Castiel looked around the cabin.  
“I am surprised that he took us here.” Castiel told Dean who watched Asmund rested.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked looking at Castiel.  
“This is the cabin that he and his abusive father lived in.” Castiel answered as he picked up a photo of young Asmund with a man and woman, “The man and woman were his parents before his mother died. I often visited Asmund as he grew up but he never saw me.”  
“You watched over him all this time and never helped him as his adoptive father beat him?” Dean questioned angrily as he got up and glared at Castiel, “He went through shit and you didn’t do a damn thing?”  
“Dean, that was a time that we didn’t intervene with the human world like we do now." Castiel said, “I was always there for him though.... whenever he found peace away from his father, I was there whispering to him that it would get better and that he will one day find the right guy for him and have a wonderful life. It pained me so much to see him suffer but I saw something in his eyes that I never thought I would see.”  
“What's that?" Dean asked.  
“I saw the angel strength in his eyes that most angels lose when they fall to earth.” Castiel said, “He’s stronger than you think, Dean and you two were meant to know each other. It's been fate that you find each other and save us all even if most of the angels don't agree, but it's been decreed."  
“What do you mean by 'decreed’?” Dean replied confused.  
“You, Sam and Asmund are the ones to decide the fate of the world.” Castiel told him, “However you and Asmund are the main keys in this war. Sam will help you both and he's important however the angels and demons against you and Asmund and they will be after you two more than Sam. You need to stay strong with Asmund and never give up.”  
Dean looked at Asmund who was sleeping soundly and sighed.  
“He doesn’t deserve this kind of life.” Dean said, “He deserves so much better.”  
“Then give him the life that you want him to have.” Castiel said plainly, “Dean...you two are fated to fall in love and change everything.”  
Dean looked at Castiel stunned and couldn’t believe what Castiel was telling him. He was _fated_ to fall in love with Asmund? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter than the first two chapters....I was going over the fanfic, changing a few things and realized that the end of this chapter that I put, fitted it best. Don't worry, more to definitely come

Dean stood there shocked by what Castiel had just told him about he and Asmund were fated to fall in love and save the world and he looked at Asmund, who was sleeping soundly and then back at Castiel.  
“Are you certain about this?” he asked shaking his head.  
“Yes, it has been transcribed in the Word of the Lord that the Fallen Hybrid and Righteous Man would fall in love and change the world.” Castiel told him.   
“Is that right, Castiel?" a man's voice said from the door and they spun to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes standing there wearing jeans and T-shirt with a brown jacket on,"What do you think Raphael and the others are going to do when they find Asmund?”  
“What do you want, Gabriel?” Castiel asked tensely looking at the man, “Are you here to kill Asmund?"  
“Oh please, I wouldn’t stoop down to that level.” Gabriel said, "No...Asmund and his lover piques my interest and I would never harm Asmund or the Winchester boy. I care for Asmund since he was my favorite out of all the angels. He was always kind and loyal and at the same time, always spoke his mind when questioned and God favored that as well. Even now, he is the same just without his memories or grace of an angel."   
He went over to Asmund’s sleeping form and smiled softly.  
“You are right, Winchester.” he said looking at Dean seriously, “Asmund doesn't deserve to be hunted by demons and angels. You must protect my little brother.”  
“I will protect him with my life.” Dean promised seriously and Gabriel smiled satisfied.  
“Then you will need this gift.” Gabriel told Dean who looked at Gabriel confused and Gabriel grabbed Dean’s arm and placed a hand on his chest.   
Light shone from Gabriel’s hand on Dean’s chest and Dean gasped as he felt a rush of force enter his body and he felt stronger and more aware of his surroundings using his senses as he heard everything clearly.  
“What did you do to me?” Dean asked as he tried to gain control of his new advanced self.  
“Basically made you an angel without being bound to heaven.” Gabriel said, “God wants you to be a guardian of Asmund and yet he wants you to be his lover as well. I can do the same to Asmund one more time if he wishes for it.”  
“You always spent your time on me, Gabriel.” Asmund said opening his eyes and looking at Gabriel and Dean, “Though I have to say, I am surprised that God is allowing this.”  
“He can allow me to change you back into an angel with no boundaries to heaven if you want.” Gabriel told him.  
Asmund smirked softly as he looked at the ceiling and sighed.  
“No boundaries? We will still be able to love and have feelings?” he questioned and Gabriel nodded, “Alright then. Let’s do this.”  
Gabriel went over to Asmund and placed a hand on his chest. Light shone again as Eric became an angel again without boundaries to heaven or being emotionless. He and Dean still had souls and free will.  
“Shall we go train?” Gabriel questioned.  
He snapped his fingers and they found themselves in an abandoned field and Dean looked around surprised as Gabriel rushed towards Dean at incredible speed. Dean looked in shock as Gabriel got closer when suddenly Asmund was right in front of him in a flash and blocked Gabriel's attack.  
“Not bad, little brother.” Gabriel praised as he saw Dean rush at him from the side, “Distracting me from Dean.”  
He dodged Dean’s incoming attack and wings appeared as he flew up above them.   
“What are you two going to do now?” Gabriel asked and his eyes widened as he saw Asmund grab Dean and throw him at Gabriel.  
Dean rushed towards Gabriel and wings appeared on his back as he started flying towards Gabriel.  
“Not bad at all." Gabriel said impressed and a shadow covered him as he looked above him to see that Asmund had flashed behind Gabriel and Gabriel smirked, “You always were a fast angel, Asmund.”  
Asmund rushed at Gabriel who barely dodged the attack and they all landed on the ground as Dean stood in a fighting stance and Asmund stood there calmly yet determined.  
“What are you going to do now?” Gabriel questioned and Dean started walking towards Gabriel when Asmund stopped him with a hand and his head looking down.  
“He's mine.” he told Dean as he raised his head to show that his eyes were now gold instead of red.  
“Seems like you’re getting serious.” Gabriel said and Castiel gasped.  
“Asmund, you’re not planning on using _that_ form are you?” Castiel asked shocked and Dean looked at Castiel confused.  
“Gabriel, you say that I was favorite angel and that you care for me as your brother... however you forgot to mention one thing.” Asmund said as wind started blowing around him strongly, “You are the reason that I was forced to fall from heaven. You betrayed me to Raphael and he cut my wings.”  
Castiel and Dean looked stunned as Gabriel’s eyes widened as he didn't expect Asmund to know. Asmund rushed towards Gabriel in a flash and Gabriel barely blocked his brother's incoming attack as they collided and flew into the skies where they kept battling as Dean and Castiel watched from the ground.   
“Shouldn't we do something?” Dean asked Castiel.  
“No need for that.” Castiel said snapping his fingers and Dean saw that Gabriel was in the air fighting something invisible as Asmund was standing in front of Dean and Castiel.  
“What the?” Dean questioned confused.  
“This is one of Asmund’s battle techniques or forms as I call them.” Castiel explained as they looked at Asmund who stood still as his golden eyes glowed, “In this form, Asmund uses a technique that tricks anybody’s mind if they aren’t prepared for it. He never showed it to any of the archangels or anyone else, except me, for that matter. That is why I was able to snap us out of it. Right now he is tricking Gabriel into believing that they are battling. He didn’t mean to draw us into it, we were just too close and not ready for it thus we were sucked into it. He would never use it on you, Dean so don’t worry. He will use it on me sometimes to train me though.”  
“I can still hear you, Cas.” Asmund said looking away from Gabriel who was still fighting the phantom Asmund and looked at them grinning, “Shall we go? The illusion will keep him busy for few hours.”  
They left Gabriel under Asmund's spell and went back to the cabin.  
“Cas, can you go find Sam and Bobby?” Asmund asked as his eyes were now blue.  
Castiel left and Asmund went up to Dean and smiled as he looked at him.  
“Would like some coffee or tea?” Asmund asked and Dean nodded and looked after him as Asmund went into the kitchen as he started some coffee for him and Dean, “I bet you’re a little bit confused by everything that is going on.”   
“Finding out that you’re an angel and that you’re also a hybrid of a demon?” Dean questioned chuckling as he came up to the counter, “And that I am now an angel and we’re fated to fall in love and change the world?”   
“To be honest, I never knew about the prophecy.” Asmund told him, “And I lost my memory when I fell from Heaven...heck I don’t even remember everything...only little bits and pieces.”   
“So no idea on who your parents are?” Dean asked and Asmund shook his head.  
“Unfortunately no.” Asmund answered sighing as he poured the ready coffee into two cups and handed one to Dean, “Look, I know that we’re fated to be together decreed by God, but I am not going to force you, Dean. You still have free will...we both do.”   
Dean was about to reply when they heard a crash coming from the living room and heard a man cussing as they heard Castiel say something apologetically and Dean sighed.  
“Looks like he found Bobby and Sam.” Dean said turning to the living room and saw Sam trying to calm Bobby down and Castiel was standing there nervously, “What's going on?”  
Bobby was an older gentleman with brown hair and brown eyes with a beard and he looked like a farmer. He, Sam and Castiel looked at Dean and Asmund and Sam ran up to them and hugged Dean and then Asmund.  
“Thank goodness, you are both safe.” he said in relief, “How you feeling, Asmund?”  
“Think we should all have a chat to catch up.” Dean said as he and Asmund looked at each other.  
Soon they all sat down and Sam and Bobby were caught up in all that happened and Sam sighed taking it all in.  
“So you and Asmund are now angels however you aren’t bound to heaven or being without free will and Gabriel had betrayed Asmund long time ago. Now you boys are the keys to deciding the fate of heaven and earth." Bobby said, "Plus the angels will be coming after Asmund to kill him, Castiel is the only one on our side, and demons will be coming after us as well. Is there any good news in all of this?"  
“Well you are forgetting that I am for Team Free Will...” Gabriel said at the doorway, “You could have at least undo your trick, Asmund. But I guess I had that coming.”  
“Had to teach you somehow.” Asmund told him grinning, “Don't worry...although you betrayed me then, I think you have learned your lesson and now we got to figure out what to do about Azazel trying to free Lucifer from hell.”  
“I got a question.” Sam said thinking as everyone looked at him, “If Asmund was one of the special kids that Azazel was after and now that he's an angel again, does that mean that he's not one of the special kids anymore?”  
Asmund was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door and Asmund went up to it. He opened it to see a woman with long brown hair and green eyes standing there wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Lily?” Asmund questioned looking at the lady in shock as she looked at him in relief.  
“Asmund.” she said hugging him, “Thank goodness I found you.”   
“What is wrong?” Asmund questioned as he felt her shaking and sensed something was wrong.  
“I need your help.” Lily said, “Your _son_ needs your help.”


	4. Chapter 4

Asmund stood there in shock as his mind reeled from the information that Lily just told him. _He had a son_? _Since when did he have a son_? Asmund took a slight step back and Dean came up beside him confused.  
“Say what?” he questioned in surprise and confused by the arrival of this lady, “Asmund, who is this?”  
"Dean, this is Lily. She is an old friend." Asmund said, “Lily, this is Dean...my...my friend. What do you mean by my son needs my help. I am gay and always have been.”  
“You accidentally slept with me when we became drunk together one night 4 years ago." Lily told him and Asmund’s eyes widened in shock, “I never told you and hid your child from you. Don't worry, I knew we didn't mean to however I did get pregnant by you.”  
“No offense, but ew." Asmund said shuddering at the thought and Lily laughed softly, “Why did you never tell me?”  
“I know about your past and who you are, Asmund." Lily replied, “If it was known that there was a child of Fallen Hybrid, then the archangels and demons would have come after him.”   
“Who told you about my past?” Asmund questioned.  
“He did.” Lily said looking at Gabriel and Asmund looked at Gabriel seriously and Gabriel shrugged, “He told me 4 years ago...anyways I am in a tight jam and can't keep our son. I was thinking that you can take him in and before you say no, can you at least see him?”  
Before Asmund could protest, Lily went back to her car and opened the back door.  
“C’mon hun.” Lily said to someone as she reached in and Asmund stood in shock as he saw Lily bring out a small boy out of the car.   
The kid was 4 years old and already walking next to his mother strongly while holding her hand. He had very short brown hair and green eyes and was the spitting image of Asmund. Asmund’s breath was taken away as tears formed in his eyes and Dean stood next to Asmund and held his hand. Asmund looked at Dean fearful of his reaction since they were destined to fall in love, but Dean just smiled softly.  
“This is amazing, Asmund.” Dean said, “You have a son and that's a blessing.”  
Lily and the boy reached them and Asmund bent down to look at the boy who looked up at him with piercing green eyes filled with wonder.  
“Hi.” Asmund said smiling at his son, “What is your name?”  
“Lucien, can you say hi?” Lily asked the boy encouraging him.  
“Hi.” Lucien said softly.  
“That is a lovely name, Lucien.” Asmund replied and looked at Dean who squatted down next to Asmund and looked at Lucien lovingly, “This is Dean.”  
“Hey Luc.” Dean said already giving the kid a nickname, “Nice to meet you.”  
Lucien nodded shyly at him as he held onto Lily’s pants.  
“Do you want to meet the rest of the family?” Dean asked Lucien.  
Lucien nodded and took Dean’s hand into his and Dean took the boy inside as Asmund looked after them and Lucien took a liking to Dean right away and Asmund smiled at the sight of the two of them together.  
“There’s something you need to know about Lucien.” Lily said seriously and Asmund looked at her, “He has abilities, Asmund. He can sense things before they happen and can see dead people although he doesn't understand and thinks that they are alive.”  
“How long?” Asmund questioned.  
“Started every since he was a baby, but progressed more since the last year.” Lily said, “I have to go, but I will try to come back in touch in the future.”  
“Are you sure about this, Lily?” Asmund replied, “If you need help or protection, we can protect you.”   
“No, I need to go.” Lily told him, “I can’t put him in danger. Lucien baby, come here."   
Lucien came over to them and Lily picked him up as she sniffled.  
“I need you to be good when I am gone, okay?" she told her son, “Can you do that for Daddy Asmund and Dean?”  
Lucien nodded and Lily hugged him close.  
“I love you, hun.” she said crying, “Be strong and know that I will always love you.”  
She put Lucien down and he looked at her and smiled. She nodded and he ran back over to Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Bobby and Castiel who started talking to him and getting along greatly with Lucien who seemed to grow a liking to everyone.  
“Thank you.” Lily told Asmund.  
“Call if you need anything, Lily.” he said as he gave his number to her, “He will be safe. I promise.”   
Lily nodded and left as Asmund looked after her and Gabriel came up beside him.  
“Keep an eye on her.” Asmund told him.  
Gabriel nodded and left as Asmund sighed and went inside only to stop by the doorway as he saw Dean holding Lucien and Lucien was pointing at things around the cabin asking small questions and Dean answered all of Lucien’s questions. Asmund smiled softly at the sight and Sam came up beside him.  
“I haven’t seen Dean this happy in a long time.” Sam said looking at Dean and Castiel who joined Dean and Lucien, “I am glad you are here, Asmund.”  
“Azazel will be after us, Sam.” Asmund replied, “How can we keep Lucien safe from our lives?”  
“If anyone can keep him safe, it's you and Dean.” Sam assured him.  
“Daddy!” Lucien called out and Asmund looked to see Dean and Lucien smiling at him.  
Asmund smiled and went up to them knowing that this was where he belonged.

The next morning, Asmund woke up to find little Lucien sleeping soundly beside him. Asmund smiled at the sight of his son and got out of bed and went out to the kitchen. It was early morning and Sam was already up on his laptop while Castiel was reading.  
“Morning.” Sam greeted as Asmund poured coffee, “How did you sleep?”  
“Peacefully.” Asmund said, “Did you get any sleep?”  
“Some.” Sam replied, “To be honest, Cas and I stayed up most of the night putting up protection barriers from any unwelcomed guests around the property.”  
“Thanks guys.” Asmund said surprised, “I am sure that Lucien will want to play outside sometimes.”  
“Do you think you and Dean can start a life here with Lucien?” Castiel questioned.  
“Would be nice if it wasn't for psycho angels and demons hunting us down." Asmund admitted, “There is potential to this place.”  
“Morning guys.” Dean said coming out of extra bedroom and he yawned as he looked at Asmund, “Is Lucien awake?”   
“He’s asleep in the bedroom.” Asmund told him nodding to his room and Dean went over to go see the kid, “Castiel, any news on Azazel being around or demon sightings?”   
Castiel was about to say something when he and Asmund became alert and sensed something strong and powerful coming towards the cabin.  
“Angels.” Castiel said looking at Asmund who was already running to his bedroom as a sound of items crashing came from the room.   
Asmund entered to find a dark skinned male angel standing there looking at Asmund as Dean was crumbled against the wall unconscious. Lucien looked up at the angel unafraid and the angel moved towards Lucien.  
“No!” Asmund yelled rushing towards the angel who spun around and smacked Asmund into the next room through the wall.  
“Hello Asmund.” the angel said unimpressed and Asmund looked up to see that it was an archangel standing there.  
“Raphael.” Asmund replied angrily, “Get out of my house.”  
Castiel rushed at Raphael but was tossed away easily as Sam rushed to his side.  
“Pathetic as always, Castiel.” Raphael said and turned to Asmund, "I should have killed you, Asmund. Seems like you're a bigger nuisance than we realized."   
He rushed towards Asmund and slashed down with a sword in his hand when suddenly a barrier repelled the attack and Raphael looked in shock to see a light barrier surrounding Asmund. Asmund looked around confused and saw his son standing there with glowing blue eyes.  
“Interesting.” Raphael said amused as he saw Lucien’s eyes, “Asmund the Fallen Hybrid Nephilim has a Nephilim child.”  
“Leave my daddy alone.” Lucien said, “You bad angel.”  
Raphael rushed towards Lucien and lunged for the boy when he was kicked in the chin and knocked into the wall as Dean stood there, eyes glowing and wings visible.  
“No one harms him.” Dean said angrily and turned to Lucien, “Go to daddy, Luc.”  
Lucien ran over towards Asmund and Raphael rushed at Lucien again, only to be knocked back by Dean again who appeared between Lucien and Raphael. Dean rushed at Raphael as Raphael stood up and collided with him. They blasted out of the cabin and took to the skies and Asmund looked at Sam.  
“Watch Lucien.” he said as Sam came up and picked Lucien up, “I will be back, Luc.”   
He rushed after Dean and Raphael and took off flying towards them as he found them fighting in the skies. Dean and Raphael seemed to be at equal match with each other considering that Raphael was an archangel and one of the three most powerful ones.  
_Dean, move_. Asmund thought as he came up right behind Dean at fast speed and Dean flew to the side as Asmund pulled out his sword and clashed with Raphael.  
_Nice one, Asmund_. Dean’s voice said in Asmund’s mind and Asmund realized that they had a telepathic connection with each other.  
_I will distract him_. Asmund thought towards Dean, _Charge up your powers and let's give him all we got._  
Dean charged up his powers as Asmund kept Raphael busy and Dean came striking at Raphael as Asmund moved out of the way and they continued battling Raphael at ease in unison after each other and Raphael grew weary and couldn't understand how Dean and Asmund were in sync with each other so easily. Soon they hovered in the air catching their breaths as Raphael glared at Dean and Asmund.  
“Shouldn't you guys be watching the Nephilim child at the cabin?” Raphael said, “Who knows what can happen down there.”  
Dean slanted his eyes and saw a small smirk on Raphael's face and his eyes widened. He rushed down to the cabin and Raphael rushed after him but stopped as Asmund appeared before him and blocked his path.  
“You're fighting me, remember?” Asmund questioned, “Dean can handle any guys that you send down there.”  
“Such a waste in your talent.” Raphael said, “You could have stayed an archangel you know?”  
“That would just have turned me into a jackass like the rest of you archangels.” Asmund replied, “No thanks, I am fine just the way I am.”  
“You were an equal archangel to Michael himself, but you fell and became a lesser angel.” Raphael said.  
“You're wrong.” Asmund replied shaking his head sadly, “God allowed me to evolve. I am an angel with a soul which is more than you will be. I have feelings now. Love, kindness, happiness, sadness, anger, loyalty and something even greater than that.”  
Raphael grew angry and rushed at Asmund yelling as he struck at his brother who got stabbed by Raphael’s sword and yet he unexpectedly hugged Raphael who was taken by complete surprise.  
“I am capable of forgiveness.” Asmund said softly as blood dripped out of his mouth and he slowly lost consciousness, “I love you brother, however I can't allow you to kill my son or loved ones.”  
He stabbed Raphael in the chest and Raphael coughed up blood.  
“Let us die together as brothers.” Asmund told Raphael as he felt his life slipping and died leaning against Raphael, almost slipping out of the angle’s arms when Raphael caught him from falling.  
“You always were the better of us both.” Raphael said smiling softly as tears filled his eyes, “See you in the next life, brother.”

Meanwhile down at the cabin, Dean had gotten there in time to battle other angels that were sent to kill Lucien and he looked around breathlessly when suddenly he froze as he felt Asmund’s presence touch his face and kiss him on the forehead and then fade away as tears filled his eyes as he knew that Asmund was dead.  
“Dean?” Sam questioned as Lucien started crying loudly as he also felt his father’s death.  
Dean rushed out of the cabin and ran through the woods to a clearing where he found Asmund’s body on the ground lifeless.  
“No.” Dean breathed as he ran up to Asmund’s body and held him crying, “No!”


	5. Chapter 5

_14 years later_

Dean and Lucien left the hunters life and lived in Dean’s childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas. Lucien was in school and in 11th grade as Dean was a mechanic in town. Dean looked the same as 14 years ago since he was still an angel, and never moved on from Asmund. Lucien was a smart kid and he grew used to his abilities and gained even more like telekinesis and photographic memory. Sam and Castiel were still hunters and visited Dean and Lucien whenever they could. Dean had buried Asmund in the town cemetery and as Lucien was at a friend's house, Dean went to visit Asmund’s grave on a cold Christmas Eve and stood there holding white roses looking at the engraved tombstone, 'Asmund Langston. Loving father, true friend and angel'  
“Hey Asmund.” Dean said, “It’s me again. Brought you some flowers.”  
He laid them on the grave and knelt down by the grave.  
“Lucien has grown a lot.” Dean said smiling softly, “He is a smart kid. Already in the 11th grade and he looks a lot like you. Sammy is doing good as well as Castiel. Castiel made Sam into an angel so he won't age, however Bobby passed away few years ago. Sam and Castiel kept up the hunting life but I couldn't...not after losing you.”  
Tears started to form in his eyes and he sighed shaking.  
“I try my best to be strong for Luc.” Dean said, “It is not easy and I know he misses you too. I have seen him come here sometimes and fall asleep at your grave. I miss you a lot, Asmund. I wish you were here. I am hurting so much without you.  
He broke down crying and later went home and cleaned up. As he was coming into the kitchen, his phone rang and he saw that it was an unknown number.  
“Hello?” he answered confused.  
_Hello_? a familiar male voice said as if he was lost, _Dean_?  
Dean froze as he started to become emotional as he recognized the voice but couldn't believe it.  
“Asmund?” Dean said breathlessly.  
Dean was soon on his way to Kansas City and made his way to a church in the city, entering it to find one person sitting in the pews with his back turned to Dean. Dean's heart and mind started reeling as he slowly walked up the aisle and the man heard him. The man turned to him and Dean froze in place as he couldn't believe his eyes. Asmund was standing right in front of him alive and didn't like any day older than when he and Dean last saw each other. Dean started crying.  
“Dean.” Asmund said running up to Dean and Dean kissed him passionately on the lips and hugged him tight, afraid to let go of Asmund again.  
“I have missed you so much, Asmund.” Dean said holding Asmund’s face in his hands.  
“I have missed you too.” Asmund replied, “I was so alone in death and all I could think of was you and Lucien. How many years has it been?”   
“14 years.” Dean told him and Asmund looked at him shocked, “Oh god, it's been so long. How are you alive?”  
“I don't know.” Asmund replied thinking, “Death seemed like eternity and all I can remember is the coldness and thinking about you all the time and then woke up here. Though there is something you need to know, Dean.”  
“What is it?” Dean asked.  
“I no longer have the powers of an angel.” Asmund told him as Dean did notice that Asmund’s eyes were brown instead of blue, gold or red, “I don't even have demon powers anymore. I lost all of my powers. I am completely powerless now.”  
“It doesn't matter, Asmund.” Dean said shaking his head and smiling, "What matters is that you are alive and here with me again. Let's go home, Lucien would love to see you again. I love you, Asmund...”  
“I love you too, Dean.” Asmund replied smiling and kissing him.  
They left to go home and as they got to Dean’s home, Asmund looked at it smiling with happiness.  
"Dean, this place is beautiful." he said as Dean wrapped his arms around Asmund and held him close from behind as they looked at the house.  
“It is our home.” Dean told Asmund as he kissed him on the cheek, "Yours, mine and Lucien’s home. Come on inside."   
He grabbed his lover’s hand, happy that this was real, and led Asmund inside. Asmund gasped in amazement as Dean showed him around the place which was beginning to be decorated for Christmas and Asmund entered and looked at Lucien’s room which was full of electronics, pictures of Dean and Lucien and memories over the years such as school clubs and sports, many of them first place trophies and ribbons. On one wall there was a picture from 14 years ago at the cabin of Dean standing beside Asmund who was holding a laughing four year old Lucien as Dean and Asmund smiled proudly.  
“He’s grown into a great kid.” Dean told Asmund as he leaned against the doorway, “Kindest and smartest kid at school. Very popular with the girls too though he spends his time studying.”  
Asmund chuckled softly as he turned to Dean and went up to him. He kissed Dean on the lips as Dean drew into the kiss and they heard the front door open.  
“Dad?” a teenager boy's voice called out as the door closed, “You here?”  
Dean went out and saw his tall dark haired blue eyed son of his height standing there wearing jeans, T-shirt and leather jacket with school bag on his shoulder with another young boy of his age with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and red T-shirt by his side.  
“Hey Luc.” Dean said greeting his son and then looking at the kid beside him, “Who's this?”  
“This is Leon.” Lucien introduced, “He is in several of my classes and a close friend.”  
“Nice to meet you, Leon." Dean said shaking Leon’s hand and looking at Lucien confused, “What do you mean by close?”   
“That’s why I brought him over.” Lucien said grinning nervously, “Dad, Leon and I...”  
He stopped and stared as Asmund had been slowly walking into the room and Lucien couldn't believe his eyes as Asmund looked at his son all grown up.  
“Dad?” Lucien questioned stunned as tears filled his eyes.  
Asmund started crying in happiness as Lucien dropped his bag and ran into Asmund’s arms, hugging him tightly.  
“I have missed you so much.” Lucien said sobbing.  
“I’ve missed you too.” Asmund replied holding his son tight, “You've grown up so much.”   
Dean smiled softly at the scene and Asmund looked up at Leon.  
“So who's your friend, Luc?” he asked as Lucien led his father over to Leon.  
“Leon, this is my father Asmund.” Lucien said as he went over and stood by Leon smiling at Leon and holding Leon’s hand, “Daddies...this is my boyfriend, Leon.”  
“Boyfriend?” Dean said surprised as Asmund smiled.  
“Nice to meet you, Leon.” Asmund said shaking Leon's hand.  
“Thanks Mr. Winchester.” Leon replied.  
“Oh that's Dean.” Asmund said laughing, “You can just call me Asmund.”   
“Leon knows all about our history, dad.” Lucien told Asmund, “Just that I never told him that you never married Dad... considering what happened. I guess that you were always married in my eyes. How are you here after 14 years anyways?”   
“We don't know yet.” Dean said, “For right now, let's be thankful that your father is back with us.”  
“Hello family!” Sam yelled as the door swung open and Castiel was right behind him.  
“You can at least knock, Sam.” Castiel said annoyed.  
“You always were full of energy, Sammy.” Asmund said chuckling.  
Sam’s and Castiel’s jaws dropped in shock at seeing Asmund standing there.  
“Cas, is it just me or is Asmund standing right there?” Sam questioned blinking and Castiel touched Sam's arm unknowingly.  
Asmund saw something that Dean or the others didn't pay attention to and smiled softly. Sam walked up to Asmund and hugged him tightly.  
“It is so good to see you, Asmund.” Sam said sighing in relief.  
“Nice to see you too, Sam.” Asmund replied hugging Sam tightly back and then Sam let go as Castiel walked up to Asmund, “Cas.”  
Castiel hugged his brother tightly and sighed shaking in shock.  
“Welcome back, brother.” Castiel said, “This is a great Christmas to be sure.”  
“Speaking of which, I got food in the car.” Sam said, “Lucien, can you come help? Your friend can help too.”   
Soon Dean, Castiel, Lucien and Leon were in the living room setting up more decorations as Asmund went to help Sam with the dinner in kitchen away from the living room.  
“Thanks for helping, Asmund.” Sam said as they cooked, “It's so great having you back. Dean's happy again and so is Lucien with having you back and his boyfriend around.”  
“I am glad to be back.” Asmund replied, “I've missed Dean and you guys so much.”   
He looked into the living room where Dean and Castiel were setting up more decorations on the Christmas tree and Lucien and Leon were making Christmas signs out of papers and supplies.  
“So how long?” Asmund asked grinning at Sam.  
“How long what?” Sam questioned confused.  
“You think I haven't noticed?” Asmund said chuckling, “You and Castiel, dummy.”  
“What are you talking about?” Sam asked scoffing and hiding a smile.  
“Oh please, I noticed the way he touched you earlier and been looking at each other basically nonstop.” Asmund said grinning, "Dean and Lucien may be blind to you and Castiel, but I see it and you two are together. So...how long?”  
“About a year now.” Sam said smiling as he looked at Castiel who was playfully arguing with Dean about where to put the Santa Claus decoration on the tree.  
“You sly dog.” Asmund said nudging Sam's side, “And Lucien and Dean don't know?”   
“We didn't know when to tell them.” Sam replied, “Dean had never gotten over your death and I didn't want him hurt.”  
“Well you should totally tell them.” Asmund said, “Sorry to hear about Bobby.”  
“Yeah.” Sam replied sadly, “He went down fighting. We stopped Azazel, however not before Lucifer was released. Castiel and I battled our way through the apocalypse though and sent him to hell again. Ever since then, it's just been random demon hunting and killings. Stopped few months ago as they haven't appeared recently and Castiel and I started a life together.”  
“What matters is that we’re together now and things are looking good for the world and us.” Asmund said as they finished setting up the dinner and placing it on the table, “Dinner’s ready!”   
Soon after, Dean and Asmund were sitting on the couch in front of an open fire with Asmund leaning against Dean’s shoulder as Lucien and Leon were opening presents from underneath the Christmas tree and Sam and Castiel were sitting together as Castiel sat on Sam's lap after coming out to the others and Dean was very happy for them.  
“This is what Christmas is about.” Dean whispered to Asmund, “I love you so much, baby.”   
“I love you too, Dean.” Asmund replied and looked at Dean smiling and saw Dean holding a small black box.  
Asmund took it in wonder and opened it and gasped as tears filled his eyes when he saw a ring sitting there.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Asmund questioned shocked.  
“Of course.” Dean said grinning as Asmund melted as he had missed Dean's grin so much and Dean took the ring out and held it up to Asmund as he went on one knee and everyone looked at him, “Asmund Langston, will you give me the honor and marry me and make things official?”  
“Yes...yes, I will marry you Dean Winchester.” Asmund said nodding as Dean smiled and slipped the ring on Asmund’s finger.  
They kissed and Lucien started clapping with Leon joining him as Sam and Castiel smiled at the sight.  
“Excuse us while we go.” Asmund said to the others as he grinned at Dean seductively and went off to the master bedroom and Dean quickly got up and followed as he stopped, turned and raised his eyebrows and whistled.  
“Oh honey, the bed looks so nice.” Asmund called out playfully and Dean's legs fell weak in longing for Asmund and he ran to the room as the others laughed.  
Dean and Asmund made love and soon they were lying on the bed together breathlessly.  
“14 years.” Asmund said in awe, “God it's been so long.”  
“Asmund.” Dean said looking at his fiance, “Let’s get married.”  
“Right now?” Asmund questioned surprised.  
“On New Years.” Dean told him, “I have an old friend in Las Vegas who could marry us there anytime.”  
“Anything you want, baby.” Asmund said kissing him, “We can get ready to go now if you want.”   
“Let’s tell the others and have them come with us.” Dean replied.

Few nights later, Asmund was in a hotel suite in Las Vegas, Nevada looking out the window over the city at night thinking about the big day for him and Dean the next day. Per Sam’s and Castiel’s request, Dean and Asmund spent the night apart as part of some marriage tradition where the spouses didn’t see each other starting the day before the wedding and until they see each other again at the wedding. Asmund had gone with Castiel to pick out a tuxedo earlier that day as Sam was helping Dean out.   
“Can I come in?” Castiel asked as he opened the door knocking.  
“Come on in, Cas.” Asmund said smiling as he turned to Castiel.  
“How you feeling?” Castiel questioned as he entered and went up to Asmund.  
“Honestly, scared but excited.” Asmund told him nervously as sat on the bed, “Cas, I am going to be marrying Dean and we have Lucien. What more can I possibly want? You and Sam are together and we're all one big happy family now. No more demons hunting us and Raphael is gone and so far no angels coming after us.”  
“You really love Dean, don’t you?” Castiel said smiling softly as he sat on the bed.  
“He is the love of my life, Cas.” Asmund replied, “I don’t want anyone other than him.”  
 _Asmund_ a female voice said in Asmund’s mind.  
Suddenly Asmund found himself standing in a white room and saw a woman in a suit standing in front of him.  
“Who are you and where am I?” Asmund questioned confused and looked around, “Where's Castiel?”  
“Castiel is fine.” the lady said, “My name is Naomi. I am the one that brought you back for my purposes.”  
“What are you talking about?” Asmund asked suspiciously.  
“The Winchesters and Castiel must be eliminated for the safety of heaven and the angels.” Naomi told him, “I brought you back so you can eliminate them.”  
“I will not harm my fiancé or the rest of my family.” Asmund said angrily, “Why do you think that I will do this for you?”   
“You will do it...” Naomi replied walking up to him, “It's because you owe me and I can put you back in death.”   
“Just try it.” Asmund snarled, “I don’t owe you or the angels shit. Not after what you guys put me and my family through.”  
“Castiel is an angel.” Naomi pointed out as Asmund turned to leave, “And yet you don’t hold any anger towards him.”  
“Castiel has never been against me.” Asmund told her as he turned to look at her, “Now I am leaving.”   
“Azul.” Naomi said in a commanding voice and everything went dark for Asmund.


End file.
